SpiderMan & Blaine
by fka-vega
Summary: Spider-Man is fighting Rhino and Electro when a mysterious person saves his hinder parts.
1. Default Chapter

**Author's note: This story is in no way modeled after the movies, the games, the TV show, or the comics. So please do not judge this by how well it follows any of those stories. Thank you.**

Spider-Man was swinging through the New York City sky, the sun outlining his image on the way to where he had just heard that Rhino was causing trouble. As he flew through the air, New Yorkers shouted out to him, cheering at the sight of him.

As he came to the scene of the crime, he saw Rhino tearing the insides out of a coffee shop. Rhino saw Spider-Man and hurled a round, polished mahogany table at him. Spider-Man simply shot out a web, and with a flick of his wrist, redirected the table out of his way.

"Stay out of my business, Spider-Man!"

"Sorry horn-head, I can't do that!" Spider-Man shot out a web toward an espresso machine behind Rhino and pulled it directly into the back of the villain's head. Rhino seemed surprised at the large object that had just crashed into his huge, empty head, but he seemed otherwise unaffected. He raised his monster of a fist, preparing to bring it down on the human arachnid's head. But as his clenched fist came down, it hit only sidewalk. Spider-Man had jumped to a wall to escape the concrete-shattering punch.

"This is _way_ too easy, even for a blockhead like you!" No sooner did the words escape his lips than an electric charge hit him in the back, knocking him from his perch on the wall. The crowd of people that had gathered looked up to see Electro standing on top of the coffee shop, hands aglow with electricity. Once again, Rhino raised a huge fist to smash the head of the spider. But before he could bring it down to crush the skull of our neighborhood friendly Spider-Man, a gleaming longsword cut through the air, penetrating the hand of the gray gargantuan and stapling it to the ground.

"It's not nice to hit people." Rhino and Electro looked for the source of the sword and the voice. They saw a teenage boy standing in a blue shirt, black pants, black boots, and sunglasses. He had blonde hair that was combed straight down and was about 5'11". He was smirking at them like you do when you're 9 years old and you know a dirty secret that someone else doesn't. Electro threw a bolt of electricity at him, but as it hit him, it stopped and made its way across his torso, down both arms, and started flowing around his hands. The boy moved the electricity to one hand and shot it at Rhino. The power of the shock overwhelmed him and he passed out.

The boy looked up at Electro, who was still standing on top of the coffee shop. The boy ran up the wall and dealt a swift, powerful kick to the jaw of his enemy. Electro did a full backflip and a half, landing on his head. He fell in an unconscious heap. The boy kicked Electro off the roof of the coffee shop, jumping off to land on top of Electro's KOed form. At this point, Spider-Man was fully recovered.

"Who are you, kid?"

"The name's Blaine Mason. I'm the guy who just saved your eight-legged hinder parts. You're welcome."

"Yeah, thanks. So, what are you doing in New York?"

"Actually, I came up here to find someone. He caused just a little too much trouble back in Florida. He and I had a little skirmish and he got away. I heard that he was up here."

"It's a good thing you came in the summer, or you'd be freezing off your Floridian behind."

Blaine retrieved his sword from the profusely bleeding hand of Rhino. "Looks like the jolly gray giant won't be using _that_ hand for a while." he commented.

Spider-Man looked at him. "Do you have any super powers or anything? I mean, other than the electricity."

"Yeah, I have telekinesis, pyrokinesis, and cryokinesis. Which means I can move things, burn things, and freeze things with my mind."

"That's a lot of kinesises."

"Yeah. I'm also really strong and fast. That part came partly with practice. Um, do you have a place where I can crash? I kinda wasn't thinking about that when I came here. All I have is that suitcase over there." Blaine pointed to a large black suitcase sitting on the sidewalk.

"Yeah, you can stay at my apartment. I'll show you the way." Blaine picked up his suitcase and lifted himself with telekinesis. Spider-Man started swinging away and Blaine flew after him. They landed on top of an apartment building about ten miles away.

Spider-Man scratched the back of his head. "Um, could you kind of turn around for a minute? I have to change." He pointed to a pile of clothes sitting a few feet away.

"Oh. Right." Blaine set down his suitcase and turned around. He heard some rustling while Spider-Man put on his clothes over the Spidersuit.

"Alright, you can turn around now." Blaine turned around and saw a man not too much older than him, with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Well, let's go down to my apartment," Spider-Man said. Blaine and Spidey went through the roof door and down the steps to Spidey's apartment.

When they got through the door, Blaine asked, "So what's your real name?"

"Peter Parker."

Just then, they heard a crash outside on the street. They both ran over to the window to see Doctor Octopus tossing around cars.

"Just my luck," Peter said.

"What is it?"

"I just got these clothes back on."

To be continued…


	2. SpiderMan & Blaine Chapter 2

Blaine waited for Peter to get back into the Spidey outfit and then they were out the door, up the stairs, and onto the roof. They walked to the edge of the roof and looked down toward Doc Ock as he caused utter destruction to cars, buildings, and people.

Spider-Man looked from Doc Ock to Blaine. "I'll go down first. If you see that I need help, come down."

"Alright." Spider-Man could tell that Blaine was itching to get into a fight, but Blaine needed to watch out for anybody trying to attack from behind like Electro had done just minutes before. Spidey jumped from the building and landed right next to Ock, who stopped chucking cars around to address Spider-Man.

"I knew you would show up, you pest!"

"Hey! It's not nice to call names! I think you need a time out!" As he said that, he picked up a car door that was laying in the middle of the road and threw it at Doctor Octopus. Doc Ock deflected the door with one of his robotic arms, while sending another arm to grab Spidey. Spider-Man saw it coming. He leaned to the side, dodging the snake-like appendage and securing it in a vice-like grip. He swung it to his right, sending Doc Ock crashing into a building. As the deranged doctor got up, Spider-Man all of a sudden felt something smash right into his back, sending him flying toward Doc Ock. Ock caught Spidey and held him in his robotic arms. Spider-Man shifted his body around to see Hammerhead standing in the street with a satisfied grin on his face.

"What are you doing here, flatface?" His question was answered with a punch to the jaw. _Where is Blaine?_ he thought. He looked up to the top of his apartment building to see Blaine face-to-face with Scorpion and Carnage.

Blaine was standing with his heels on the edge of the roof. Scorpion and Carnage didn't know that Blaine had any powers at all. They had climbed to the top of the roof and backed him up to the edge. Scorpion thought that sending his tail flying to knock Blaine off the roof was a good idea. It wasn't.

Blaine caught his tail, swung him around, and sent him flying into Hammerhead on the ground. Carnage was surprised and took a few steps toward the other end of the roof. He suddenly found it hard to move. His movements were slow and pained.

"What's happening to me!"

Blaine smirked. "It's called telekinesis. I'm restricting your movement. You're pretty strong if you can move at all right now. Maybe this will work better." Blaine raised his hand in the air and jerked it behind him toward the building across the street. Carnage was hoisted into the air and hurled at the building across the street, smashing into the brick wall and falling to the road. Blaine jumped down to the street below, landing on Scorpion's head. Scorpion, who had just recovered from the toss into Hammerhead, was promptly smashed into the asphalt.

Spider-Man was just about to pass out from the pressure of Doc Ock's arms crushing his torso. Blaine unsheathed the sword that he had used on Rhino and began hacking at Ock's robotic arms. Of course, it wasn't much use, seeing as the arms were made from metal as well. The only thing it really did was make a bunch of pretty sparks. Blaine sheathed his sword again and started trying to pry the arms off Spider-Man with telekinesis. He didn't get them all the way open, but he did manage to loosen them enough to let Spider-Man escape. Spidey dropped from Ock's death grip and jumped onto a building wall. He shot out a web, tying up Carnage, who was sneaking up to Blaine in an attempt to club him on the back of the head with a piece of metal that had broken off a car. Blaine was concentrating on Doc Ock. Ock started to feel a little hot. He started sweating. Blaine explained the sensation that Ock was feeling.

"That's pyrokinesis you're feeling right now. It's the ability to control heat. With enough concentration, I can increase the temperature to 400 degrees in your body. I can make your blood boil." Suddenly, Ock started to cool down. "But that wouldn't be any fun, now would it?"

Ock laughed. _What a fool! He could have had me!_ he thought. He shot out one of his arms, but when it touched Blaine, Ock felt a shock coming through the metal appendage. He was thrown back into the building behind him.

Hammerhead tried to charge into Blaine from behind, but Blaine saw it coming and turned around, delivering Hammerhead a kick to the torso. The flat-headed foe was at a loss for breath.

As Hammerhead struggled to breathe, Blaine ran to Doctor Octopus, picked him up by the throat, and chokeslammed him into the sidewalk. One down.

Scorpion had recovered from Blaine landing on him and was fighting with Spider-Man. He lashed out with his long tail as Spidey dodged, ducked, and jumped. Spider-Man loosed a web at the villain's face and as he struggled with his muzzle, Spidey dealt him a legion of punches and kicks to his face, torso, arms, legs, and back. When Scorpion finally got the webbing off his face, he swung a punch at Spider-Man, which was easily dodged, due to Scorpion's weakened state. Spider-Man gave Scorpion a final kick to the head, knocking Scorpion out cold. Two down.

Carnage had just gotten free of his web straightjacket and Hammerhead had just regained his breath. Both lunged at Spider-Man, and both were met with a wall of ice, which was generated by Blaine. Hammerhead cracked his skull and fell to the road. Three down.

Carnage fell back from the ice wall and immediately got back up on his feet. He jumped at Blaine, but stopped mid-air.

"Not again." Blaine had once again used his telekinesis to trap Carnage and proceeded to smash his enemy's head against a building over and over until he was subdued. Victory.

Blaine and Spider-Man shook hands.

"Not bad fighting, my arachnid friend."

"Not bad yourself, my violent young pal."

Another voice was heard. "Spider-Man! Come here!" Spider-Man and Blaine looked in the direction of the voice and saw Venom, the sometimes hero and sometimes villain. Spidey and Blaine walked over to Venom.

"Who's this?" Blaine asked.

Spider-Man answered, "This is Venom. He's a man who was joined with a symbiote, like Carnage. A symbiote is an alien who when combined with a human can take control of their thoughts and actions if allowed to do so. Venom tries to do good, but sometimes he gets in the way."

Venom broke the conversation. "You need to come with me. Bring your friend. There's a man near the Daily Bugle who calls himself Wraith. He's trashing everything. He's been flying around, throwing cars at people and tearing down buildings. The cops are trying to shoot him, but he keeps turning invisible."

Spidey looked at Blaine. "That the guy you're looking for?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I guess we'd better go."

Just before the three of them took off, Blaine looked at Spider-Man and laughed.

"Never a dull moment, huh?"

To Be Continued…


	3. SpiderMan & Blaine Chapter 3

Spider-Man and Venom were swinging through the city toward where Wraith was trashing buildings, cars, and people. Blaine wasn't far behind. They could soon hear the screaming people and the crunching cars. They heard gunfire. They heard explosions.

Blaine caught up to Spider-Man and Venom. "Stay here. I need to handle this by myself."

Spider-Man shook his head. "There's no way. We're gonna help you."

Blaine pointed behind them. "You can help me by taking out the guys on the ground behind us."

Spider-Man and Venom looked back and saw a group of their enemies on the ground, running to catch up, with the exception of those who could fly or climb on buildings. Venom and Spidey pulled a U-turn and went to meet their adversaries.

Blaine flew around the corner of the next building to see Wraith throw a squad car at the two cops who used to drive it. Luckily, the cops jumped out of the way. Blaine took a minute to look at the damage that Wraith had done. He had de-walled most of the buildings in the vicinity, blown up half the cars, and at least ten people were laying in the street, dead. Wraith still hadn't noticed Blaine. He was having too much fun wreaking utter havoc.

Blaine called out his challenge. "Wraith! Do you remember me? I chased you from Florida! It's time to pay your dues!"

For a few seconds, all Wraith did was stare in disbelief that Blaine actually found him. But then he regained his composure and laughed. "Do you really think after that beating you took that you can actually beat me? Well, let's see it!"

Blaine called out to the cops and other people on the ground. "Everyone get out of here! It's gonna get dangerous! All you cops down there, right around the corner Spider-Man and Venom are fighting most of the super villains in the city! Go help them!" The various people down on the ground did what they were told, except a few reporters/photographers that wanted to catch the fight on camera.

Wraith started off the fight by throwing a jagged piece of metal at Blaine. Blaine caught it easily with telekinesis, but as he threw it back, Wraith turned invisible. Blaine heard a voice nearby.

"You can't hit what you can't see."

Blaine smirked that smirk of his and said, "Oh, did I forget to tell you? I have heat vision." All Wraith saw right after that was Blaine's elbow. He abandoned his invisibility, knowing all it did was cost him energy, and he would need that.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Venom were having a rough time. Even with the cops' support, they were still surrounded by enemies who didn't seem to be affected very much in number by the bullets from the cops' guns.

Spider-Man knew that eventually the villains would go after the cops. "Get out of here!" He waved his hands at the cops, signaling them to run away as fast as they could. He and Venom would have to do this alone.

Venom and Spidey got back to back and began spraying web all around them. Spider-Man snagged Vulture from the air and brought him crashing headfirst into the street. Venom caught hold of Mysterio and swung him into the air as hard as he could. Spider-Man webbed Shocker and swung him around and around like a flail, hitting anyone who came too close. Eventually he had to let go. Shocker went crashing into Electro, and their combined electric charges ignited them. Spidey laughed.

"They make such a cute couple!"

Blaine was using all of his powers to fight Wraith, but he was losing energy fast, whereas Wraith seemed to have an unlimited supply.

"Getting tired, Blaine?"

"Not yet!" With those words, Blaine sent a manhole cover he had picked up crashing into Wraith, who fell. Blaine thought that the fall would have more effect.

"Is that it? I thought you had more in you than that." Blaine knew he had to do something. If the fight kept going on like this, he would lose horribly. He started to think about all the people laying dead on the street. He got angry. His whole body ignited from the sheer anger that flowed through his body. He expelled fire from both his hands, setting Wraith on fire himself. As Wraith fell to the street, Blaine lifted him with telekinesis up to the clouds. He put out the fire consuming Wraith's being and froze his entire body. Blaine then brought Wraith crashing down on the asphalt below, shattering his body into hundreds of thousands of pieces.

Spider-Man and Venom were about to be overwhelmed. They began to fall under the numbers of the legion of villains attacking them. Just as it all seemed hopeless, bodies started flying in every direction. Supervillains were set on fire, frozen solid, electrocuted, and thrown all over. Victory was at hand.

Blaine turned back to normal and hovered down to the ground with Spider-Man and Venom.

Spider-Man slumped down on the ground. "Wow. I thought we were gone there for a second."

Venom related. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I was about to give up."

Blaine sat down with them, throwing his arms over their shoulders. "Never a dull moment." The three of them sat laughing for what seemed like an eternity before they all went home.

**The End**


End file.
